


On Testing Day

by advaba (indigo_blue)



Category: The Time Traveler's Wife - Audrey Niffenegger
Genre: Gen, HIV/AIDS, M/M, POV Minor Character, Poetry, Uncertainty, Written for a Class, written at bathroom sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_blue/pseuds/advaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's thoughts when his boyfriend Allen is diagnosed with HIV as he is being tested for the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Testing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is kind of shoehorned into the Time Traveler's Wife fandom. I'd written it originally with two of my own characters in mind, but as no-one else knows that story it won't stand as original work.  
> The premise for this poem of one partner having HIV and the other waiting for test results will work for Ben just the same.

On Testing Day

In this syringe there is:

my life force or death sentence,

15 millilitres of crimson fear,

a Schrödinger, Crazy Straw confusion.

 

A mirror image,

a weapon, poison dart pricked on my own fingertip,

blessing or a curse,

the dividing line between empathy and sympathy.

 

 


End file.
